In this Moment
by haru.fan
Summary: Isabelle sits and remembers while Simon tries to help her forget. Post CoG but Pre CoFA IsabellexSimon


_Isabelle let a sigh escape her lips as she fell onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. The yelling was getting louder. She mused over the fact that a lot of mundanes probably went through the same problems, although their parents probably didn't yell at each other over when it was safest to let your children go out and fight demons alone or if you should escort them. She laughed at the idea of it. Then she fell silent, knowing that they were really yelling at much deeper problems than a demon raid. The subtext of their arguments was something only she knew about._

_They usually weren't this loud. She felt herself stiffen as she remembered her mother telling her how distant they really were, how often they quietly argued in their room on the days when her father came home. Izzy tossed a pillow across the room. What was the point of falling in love if this was how it ended? Why bother with any of it? _

_It was the knock at the door that broke her reverie. She sat up slowly. They were still arguing down stairs. "Who is it?" _

_Max poked his head in her room and looked at her nervously. "Izzy." He murmured. She smiled at him. _

"_What's wrong Max, you want to come in?" _

_Max nodded, sliding past the door and running to jump on the bed with her. She smiled, letting him lay against her shoulder. The yelling calmed a bit and Max looked up at his sister. "Is dad going to leave?" He asked. _

_Izzy froze for a second. "Why would you say that?"_

"_I read it in a book, after the parents fought the dad left."_

_Isabelle smiled at him, shaking her head. "No Max, they would never leave. They love you much too much to let a silly fight pull them apart." She reassured her little brother._

"You too Iz, they love you and Alec and Jace too." Max reminded. Isabelle had to force the smile to stay on her lips.

"_Yeah," she sighed "us too." She moved a strand of brown hair from the boys' eyes. "Hey, how long has it been since you had a haircut?" _

"_I don't know." Max shrugged his thin shoulders. She laughed. _

"_I don't know how you see through that mess."_

"_Glasses." Max pointed out. The two of them laughed and she ruffled his hair gently. _

_The sound of the door creaking open stopped them. They glanced at it to see Alec standing there, hands in his pockets. "It sounded more fun in here than it did alone in my bedroom."_

"_Come on in, join the fun." Izzy motioned for her brother to come sit with them. Alec did, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Where's Jace?"_

"_He took off." Alec explained, giving Izzy a meaningful look. She nodded at him before turning back to Max. _

"_You look tired." She noted towards her little brother. _

"_I can't go to sleep. I don't feel sleepy."_

"_Do you want me to sing you the lullaby?" she asked him. The boy nodded at her, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. She felt Alec on the other side of her as she glanced at her younger brother. _

_She hummed to herself softly at first, stroking his hair rhythmically. Alec squeezed her shoulder once in reassurance as she continued to ease her little brother into a world of dreams, an easy escape from the yelling and the fear. She felt his breathing become more even and his hands go limp as she finished the song. Gently she took his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. _

_She turned to look at Alec. "Maybe you should go find Jace…" Realization hit her. "You never let him go like that. What happened?" _

_Alec sighed. "He said he was just running to get something to eat and that he needed some air to clear his head but maybe you're right. I'll go look for him." Alec sighed, glancing at the door where the yelling had quieted. _

"_You alright Izzy?" Her brother had his hand on the doorknob and glanced back at her. _

"_I'm fine Alec." She eased herself off the bed and walked towards him. "Just be careful. Don't let him do anything stupid." _

_Alec nodded, sliding out of the door. _

_Isabelle turned back to her little brother sighing and laying down carefully next to him, returning to stroking his hair and humming quietly as she fell asleep next to him._

* * *

><p>Isabelle felt the tears burn her eyes. She so rarely cried but remembering her little brother and knowing that was one of the only times she felt like she was really there for him. What kind of sister was she? She had just let him die, didn't pay attention to him even though he had warned her, straight out told her there was something not right, there was something…no someone climbing on the demon towers and she told him to go to bed.<p>

"Isabelle?" She heard him call from the other side of the door. She punched the wall closest to her.

"Go away." She stated. But he didn't. She knew he was on the other side, even though she couldn't hear breathing or some impatient mannerism she knew he was there. Simon stayed until she opened the door to let him in.

She stared at him blankly. "What?" She snapped. Simon sighed, hands in his pockets. She noticed that even as a vampire he kept up such a mundane habit.

"I was worried." He said. "You didn't answer any of my texts and I thought I heard you yell or something when I came in."

Isabelle turned away. Simon took that as a sign and walked into the blank room. It was so different from hers which he had only seen a few times when he was still human, when he was still able to walk on holy ground. This one had white walls and a basic bed four post bed and absolutely no personality, so unlike Isabelle who was so full of life.

"You were thinking about him, huh." Simon knew. Isabelle sighed, meeting his gaze. "Max I mean. It's the only time I've ever seen you lose your composure."

She walked towards the bed, her hands gently feeling the fabric. Simon glanced at her and noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the way she stared at him. He took two long strides over to her. She lay down, her back turned to him as he watched her, propped on the edge of the bed. Simon sighed, carefully laying beside her. As she turned to face him the moments in Idris seemed to seep into his memory. He shook his head slightly, jarring the images until they were forced at the back of his mind and concentrating on seeing the beautiful girl in front of him. She closed her eyes, letting every defense down as he lay with her on the bed, stroking her hair and humming quietly to himself. This was why she didn't date nice guys. Even so, she knew for a few moments she wanted to let go and feel safe. For a few moments she wanted to life in a world where she didn't have to say goodbye. She lapsed into a dreamless sleep.

(Alright as a college student I don't have a vast amount of free time but with that said I know that beneath this *intended* oneshot there is a deeper story and if people express interest I think I might explore it, why Izzy isn't in the Institute and such, there is some definite background story present with a major focus on Isabelle but I felt it would take away from what I was originally trying to get at. If you just enjoyed this as a oneshot then that is awesome too. Sending all the best. Thank you for reading

Haru)


End file.
